


Gag me

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Gags, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, humilation slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: This is me continuing Kinktober 2017





	Gag me

**Author's Note:**

> Always unbetaed should be my fucking tag line.

Peter watched as Stiles squirmed against the restraints, arms tied behind his back. He was bent over the bed, saliva dribbling out around the ball gag in his mouth. “Such a slut.” Peter growled, fucking into Stiles hard.

His thick cock spread Stiles open. His knot fucking in and out of the young man's abused hole. Peter had been working him up for over an hour, the whimpers pushing him further. He loved Stiles gagged and at his mercy. “You want to come?” He asked, swiveling his hips. “You need it so bad don’t you?”

Stiles cries were muffled, tears streaming down his face. His fingers flexed, turning white from the sheer force of which he had them clenched. “Maybe I shouldn't let you.” Peter teased, running his claws lightly down the pale man's back, watching red welts raise in their wake. “Maybe I’ll put the cage on, keep you from it for days.”    
Stiles shook his head, eyes full of tears. He mumbled words that Peter couldn't quite make out, but he knew the sound of Stiles begging. “You think you deserve it?” He asked, grabbing Stiles by the hair, yanking his head back. “You think you deserve to come on my knot?”    
Stiles nodded, pulling against Peter’s hold, crying out over and over. Peter sliced the rope with his a claw, causing Stiles arms to slip free. He pulled out, turning the young man over. Stiles gasped at the feeling of being empty, just to have Peter’s cock pressed back in. Peter began to thrust quickly, skin slapping loudly as he fucked into Stiles used hole. “Come on then.” He told Stiles, wrapping a clawed hand around the leaking cock in front of him. “Come for me.”    
Stiles arched off the bed, the feeling of his orgasm overtake him. He shot thick ropes all over his torso, panting loudly around the gag. He whimpered at the feeling of Peter’s cock swelling even further, locking the knot inside of him. “Good boy.” Peter growled, as he came shooting inside of Stiles.

They stayed like that for a moment before Peter rolled them over, so Stiles laid on top of him boneless. He kissed the crown of the young man's head. “Once my knot goes down we will do it again.” He told Stiles, pulling the gag off.

Stiles nodded, rubbing his tear stained face into Peter’s chest. “Fuck yes.” He said, voice hoarse.    
Peter chuckled, rubbing his hand over Stiles back. God did he love his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the process of moving and transfering jobs, so life is a shit show. I'll get to these when I can.  
> If you want to shoot the shit or possible RP, Im looking for a Teen Wolf RP partner.   
> Find me on tumblr @hecklin.   
> -D


End file.
